barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Now I Know My ABC's / Barney's Colorful World (Standard Version)
2004 for 2009 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 78!! * Part 1: Now I Know My ABC's Intro * Part 2: NIKMABC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 4: NIKMABC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Colors Make Me Happy (2004 Version) * Part 6: NIKMABC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 8: NIKMABC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Caboose Rides in the Back (2004 Version) * Part 10: NIKMABC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Painting with Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 12: NIKMABC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Mix a Color (2004 Version) * Part 14: NIKMABC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Rainbow Song (2004 Version) * Part 16: NIKMABC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Alphabet Song (2004 Version) * Part 18: NIKMABC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: I Am Learning to Spell My Name (2004 Version) * Part 20: NIKMABC - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Alphabet Soup (2004 Version) * Part 22: NIKMABC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Ring Around the Rosy (2004 Version) * Part 24: NIKMABC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The T Game (2004 Version) * Part 26: NIKMABC - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 28: NIKMABC - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Now I Know My ABC's Credits * Part 30: Intro, Introduction and Barney is a Dinosaur (2004 Version) * Part 31: BCW - Chapter 1 * Part 32: If You're Happy and You Know It (2004 Version) * Part 33: BCW - Chapter 2 * Part 34: Being Together (2004 Version) * Part 35: BCW - Chapter 3 * Part 36: Mr Knickerbocker (2004 Version) * Part 37: BCW - Chapter 4 * Part 38: The Airplane Song (2004 Version) * Part 39: BCW - Chapter 5 * Part 40: Jungle Adventure (2004 Version) * Part 41: BCW - Chapter 6 * Part 42: The Elephant Song (2004 Version) * Part 43: BCW - Chapter 7 * Part 44: If All the Raindrops (2004 Version) * Part 45: BCW - Chapter 8 * Part 46: The Wheels on the Bus (2004 Version) * Part 47: BCW - Chapter 9 * Part 48: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (2004 Version) * Part 49: BCW - Chapter 10 * Part 50: Look at Me I'm Dancing (2004 Version) * Part 51: BCW - Chapter 11 * Part 52: The Rainbow Song (2004 Version) * Part 53: BCW - Chapter 12 for End of Act 1 and Start of Act 2 * Part 54: I Love to Sail (2004 Version) * Part 55: BCW - Chapter 13 * Part 56: The Baby Bop Hop (2004 Version) * Part 57: BCW - Chapter 14 * Part 58: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 59: BCW - Chapter 15 * Part 60: Bingo (2004 Version) * Part 61: BCW - Chapter 16 * Part 62: Castles So High (2004 Version) * Part 63: BCW - Chapter 17 * Part 64: The Duckies Do (2004 Version) * Part 65: BCW - Chapter 18 * Part 66: If I Lived Under the Sea (2004 Version) * Part 67: BCW - Chapter 19 * Part 68: Bubbles (2004 Version) * Part 69: BCW - Chapter 20 * Part 70: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2004 Version) * Part 71: BCW - Chapter 21 * Part 72: Just Imagine (2004 Version) * Part 73: BCW - Chapter 22 * Part 74: Colors All Around (2004 Version) * Part 75: BCW - Chapter 23 * Part 76: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 77: BCW - Chapter 24 * Part 78 and Final Part: Barney's Colorful World Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Now I Know My ABCs * Barney's Colorful World!